Missing Angel
by Merenwen Calmcacil
Summary: 12 years ago five-year-old Raven Kasshu was kidnapped. Her body was never found. Now 12 years later Chibodee Crocket's son Justin meets a mysterious girl named Raye. Could she be everyone's missing angel?
1. Prolog

Raven lay there quietly in her bed. She was so tired. Yet no matter how hard she tried she couldn't fall asleep. The babysitter for her brother Kyogi and her was downstairs. Mrs. Adams scarred Raven though. She always had a cold fishy looking smile when she looked a Raven. She couldn't go to her. She slowly drifted of to sleep.  
  
All of a sudden Raven felt her sheets closing around her like a bag. She tried to scream but something was inside her mouth. She was completely terrified. Someone carried her out of her room and down the stairs. She didn't know what to do. She softly began to cry.  
  
"Oh Mama, oh Daddy please come and save me", she cried softly to herself. "Come save your little girl."  
  
A few hours later Domon and Rain walked into their two-story house on the Japanese colony. Mrs. Adams was nowhere in sight. The two of them walked up the stairs to check on the children. Kyogi was sound asleep in his room. However Raven's bed was empty. Even her comforter was gone.  
  
Domon ran to the nearest phone and called the police. Soon the house was swarming with police officers. Raven was nowhere to be found, neither was Mrs. Adams. Rain stood there crying softly into Domon's chest. Raven was really gone. Their baby was really gone.  
  
For months the search went on for Raven. Her body was never found. Rain wanted to at least find her daughter's body. It would have been nice to be able to give her a proper burial at least. After a year they gave up the search for Raven. Domon, Rain, and Kyogi rarely even spoke of her. They decided they would serve her memory best in a respect full silence. Though they never forgot their missing angel. 


	2. A Chance Encounter

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this on the prolog. No I do not own any part of Ggundam.  
  
Raye wandered the streets. She was in New York City. The streets were crowded with people. The Gundam Fighter for Neo America was in town. Chibodee Crocket had grown up in New York. Now that he was there everyone wanted to get a glimpse of him. It was absolutely nuts. All this trouble over some man who was paid to beat people up.  
  
She quickly made her way to the edge of the crowed. She was going to go find someplace to eat when she bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh! I'm terribly sorry", she said as she turned around to face the man she had bumped into. He looked to be about her age. He had light blue hair and sparkling green eyes. Raye hated to admit it but he was really cute.  
  
"That's okay as long as you do me the favor of having lunch with me", he said.  
  
"In your dreams", Raye said sarcastically.  
  
"Well then it's not okay that you bumped into me", he told her.  
  
"You're infuriating, you know that?" she said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"So will ya?" he asked. "It'll be my treat."  
  
"Well", Raye said after a moment. "Okay, as long as it's your treat. But first tell me your name."  
  
"My name's Justin, what's yours?" he told her.  
  
"I'm Raye."  
  
Soon the two of them were walking towards a big hotel. Raye looked at everything around her in awe. She had never seen a place that fancy. Most of the places she went to were slums. She hated living there but the prices were cheap.  
  
Justin tugged on her hand. "Come on the elevators are over this way", he told her.  
  
Raye followed after him silently. Justin looked over at her puzzled. She had been pretty talkative on the way over. Now she was completely silent. "So are ya going to say something?" he asked her.  
  
"You live here?" she asked.  
  
"Yhea were else would a Gundam Fighter's son live?" he told her.  
  
"You're Chibodee Crocket's son?"  
  
"That's what it says on my birth certificate. Come on were here. Hey Dad I brought a friend to come have lunch with us."  
  
Chibodee looked over at his son. The girl who was with him looked so familiar. She looked just like little Raven Kasshu who disappeared all those years ago. The girl before him looked almost exactly like Domon. She had the same jet-black hair and deep fierce brown eyes. Her long hair was even pulled back in a red ribbon. The resemblance was amazing. The girl looked around the room. She couldn't help but be slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"Hello sir", she said quietly.  
  
"Well", Chibodee said after a slight pause. "No need for formalities. Just call me Chibodee. So let's eat lunch."  
  
The three of them walked over to a table in the corner of the room and ate their fill. Raye thought she had died and gone to Heaven. She had never had food that good before. After a little begging and pleading Justin got Chibodee to agree to let Raye stay with them, although Chibodee had another motive besides Justin's happiness. He was almost convinced that Raye was really Raven Kasshu. But he knew there were only four people who would know if she was really Domon, Rain, Kyogi, and Raven herself. 


	3. Breakfast and Boxing

Chibodee heard noises coming from his training room when he woke up. Raye and Justin were boxing in his private ring. Raye danced lightly from foot to foot. She quickly dodged Justin's punches. Then she'd punch him in the jaw or the gut every now and then. She was like lightening. Chibodee hadn't seen anyone that fast since he was with Domon. Her technique was so much like Domon's too. She punched Justin again in the jaw and sent him flying to the rail.  
  
Raye wiped the sweat from her forehead. "So ya want another round?" she asked Justin.  
  
"I'm gonna wipe that smile of your face if it's the last thing I do", Justin replied as he got up and dusted himself off.  
  
"I guess that means two out of three", Raye said.  
  
"You bet."  
  
"How about some breakfast first?" Chibodee intervened.  
  
"Okay", Raye and Justin said in unison. The two of them each picked up a towel and wiped of their faces and arms. Then they slipped off their boxing gloves and followed Chibodee into the dinning room. Raye and Justin sat down and dug in.  
  
"Hey would you kids like to go to Japan?" Chibodee asked them.  
  
"Sure", Justin said.  
  
"Okay", Raye told him.  
  
"Justin, you'll get to see Kyogi", Chibodee told his son. At these words Justin looked up at his father.  
  
"Kyogi will be there?" He asked.  
  
At the name Kyogi Raye looked up. There was something familiar about it. It seemed like she should remember that from somewhere. Why did it sound so familiar? She just couldn't remember where she had heard it before. Raye shook her head. There was no way she could have heard that name before though. It just seemed so strange.  
  
Justin looked over at Raye. She had a far away looking her eyes. She looked like she was off in her own world. "Earth to Raye", he said waving a hand in front of her face. "Come in Raye."  
  
Raye shook her head and look over at him. "So are ya ready to take my on again?" she asked.  
  
"You bet", he said. "Let's go."  
  
Raye and Justin ran back into the training room. They pulled on their boxing gloves and started fighting again. Chibodee walked past the open door and just shook his head. Raye really was an amazing girl. Chibodee didn't know how she could dance from place to place like that. Her feet never stopped moving.  
  
Raye knocked Justin down again. "Darn your strong", Justin exclaimed as he hit the rail. Raye went over to him to help up. The two of them pulled of their gloves again then Raye went to go take a shower. She hated being all hot and sweaty. After her shower she flopped down on her bed and feel asleep. 


	4. Shopping

"Justin! Hurry up!" Raye called as she looked over her shoulder.  
  
Justin and Raye had gone shopping to get Raye some new clothes. Chibodee had insisted that if Raye was going to travel with them then she was going to be dressed properly. Now they were going to get Raye a nice dress for all of the big parties. Raye had protested for several hours but it had been to no use. She would have to wear the dress weather she liked it or not.  
  
"Raye could you slow down already?" Justin pleaded desperately. He was completely wiped. Raye had dragged him all over New York City.  
  
"Well we could slow down but then it would take me several days to get everything I need", Raye told him.  
  
Justin sighed as Raye pulled him into another store. He didn't mind shopping with her as long as there was a couch or two in each store for him to sit on. He just didn't like having to carry all of her bags. She had to have at least twenty bags in all.  
  
"Now I want you to sit here by the dressing rooms so that you can tell me which dress you like best", Raye instructed him. Justin flopped down on the couch and nodded his head. Raye wandered around the store taking a dress of a rack every now and then. Finally Justin watched her walk into the dressing room. A few minutes later Raye walked out in a gorgeous red floor-length dress. It had spaghetti straps for sleeves and strings for a back. Raye looked absolutely gorgeous in it. Justin stared at her with his mouth open. He tried to speak but couldn't.  
  
"So what do you think of this dress?" she asked him tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
"You look great", Justin answered her.  
  
"Just great?" she asked playfully.  
  
"Fine, you look fantastic", Justin said.  
  
"Well this dress it is then", Raye said. "Now to go buy shoes."  
  
"What? Now you need shoes too?" Justin cried.  
  
"Well you can't expect me to go around in my dirty old sneakers all of the time can you?" Raye said.  
  
"Why not?" Justin said. "No one will be looking at your feet."  
  
"You are such a boy!" Raye cried. "Let's go."  
  
Raye dragged Justin into three different shoe stores and bought two pairs of sneakers, one pair of black dress shoes, and two pairs of flip- flops. Justin was ready to drop by the time they got back to the hotel. Raye took her bags from him and turned to face him.  
  
"Thank you for coming with me today Justin", she said sweetly then kissed him on the cheek. Justin pressed his hand to his cheek and watched her go. In her room Raye pulled out the big suitcase Chibodee had given to her and started packing her new things. She packed everything except her clothes for the next day and then quickly fell asleep. 


	5. On To Japan

Chibodee looked back at Raye and Justin. The two of them were fast asleep. Their plane had left at midnight. Raye and Justin had fallen asleep as soon as they sat down. Raye's had was resting on Justin's shoulder. One of the stewardesses had long since come by and draped a blanket over the two.  
  
"Justin, Raye it's time to wake up", he called.  
  
Raye stirred slightly and looked up at Chibodee. "Five more minutes?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"No can do kiddo", Chibodee told her. "We're getting ready to land."  
  
Raye sat up and stretched her arms. "Justin wake up", she said as she shook his shoulder.  
  
"Five more minutes please?" he begged. "I'll wake up in five minutes. Just please give me that. I'll do anything you want in five minutes."  
  
"We're landing", Raye told him. "Put on your seat belt and brush your hair. You're a mess."  
  
"Well you're no sleeping beauty yourself", Justin said grumpily.  
  
Raye pulled her hairbrush out from her overnight bag and Justin pulled his comb from his pocket. The two of them fixed their hair and Raye put on fresh lip-gloss.  
  
"What's with that gunk?" Justin asked her.  
  
"It's lip-gloss", Raye told him. "What does it look like?"  
  
"Gunk."  
  
Raye sighed and stuck her lip-gloss back into her purse then zipped it back up. She slipped her flip-flops back onto her feet and put on her seat belt. Justin put on his sneakers then did the same. The two of them were soon ready and the plane began its descent. Raye put a piece of gum in her mouth and began to chew to keep her ears from popping because of the quickly changing altitude. Soon they had touched down safely.  
  
"I see him! I see him!" Justin cried as he looked out of the window.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Raye asked him.  
  
"I see Kyogi", Justin told her.  
  
The three of them climbed off the plane and a young man with brown hair and bright blue eyes ran up to them. "Hey Justin!" he called. "How have you been?"  
  
"Hey Kyogi!" Justin called to his friend.  
  
"So who's the girl?" Kyogi asked Justin.  
  
"Kyogi this is my new friend Raye", Justin told him.  
  
"Hi, it's nice to meet you", Raye said pleasantly.  
  
"Don't let her fool ya", Justin warned his friend. "She packs a mean punch." As if to prove his point Justin lifted his shirt to show Kyogi a large bruise on his stomach from the boxing matches he and Raye had the other morning.  
  
Raye giggled. "How many times do I have to apologize for that?"  
  
"One-hundred-two", Justin said firmly.  
  
Raye rolled her eyes. "You know there is no way I am going to apologize that many times."  
  
"Then I'll never forgive you", Justin said smugly.  
  
Raye whacked him over the head then turned away. "Let's go down and get our suitcases before your mouth gets you in trouble", she called to Justin over her shoulder. Justin and Kyogi jogged up to her and the three of them were soon on their way.  
  
Raye and Justin waited for their suitcases semi patiently. Raye waited quietly. While Justin on the other hand (after twenty suitcases) began to kick the machine every time it wasn't one of their pieces of luggage. The airport security guards soon came and took him. Chibodee wasn't very happy when he was paged over the airport loudspeaker to come get him. Raye and Kyogi however had managed to collect their luggage and were outside waiting with a cab to take them to Domon and Rain's hotel.  
  
Chibodee and Justin came out of the airport and found them waiting. Chibodee glared at his son. "I told you not to kick the luggage rack", Raye told him. Justin glared at her. Kyogi laughed at the sight of the two of them. They fought like a brother and sister. Soon they were sticking their tongs out at one another.  
  
"If you two don't keep your tongs inside your mouths I'll cut them off", Chibodee warned them. Raye and Justin stopped instantly. Justin clapped a hand over his mouth. Kyogi all but fell over laughing at the two of them. They piled into the cab and were soon on their way. Raye looked out the window staring intently at all of the scenery. She almost remembered it. Everything almost looked familiar.  
  
Justin looked over at her. She seemed to be lost in her own little world. Her eyes had the same far away look in them that she had the other morning. This time though Justin didn't interrupt her thoughts. Raye looked over at Kyogi. His eyes looked vaguely familiar. Some one she once knew had blue eyes like his. If only she could remember who it was.  
  
"Hey Raye why don't you tell me about yourself?" Kyogi asked her when he caught her staring.  
  
"Well there isn't a lot to tell", Raye told him. "I grew up in Hong Kong. Then during the last Gundam fight the apartment building where I lived was crushed. My parents died. I went to America several months later. I heard you could get food and places to sleep for really cheap prices. It sounded really good to me. I stowed away on a boat and then two years later I meet Justin. Now here I am."  
  
"What about when you were little?" Kyogi asked.  
  
"Well I don't really remember anything before I was five", Raye told him. "I know it sounds really weird but it's true. When ever I asked my parents about it they would get really mad. I never understood why."  
  
"What were your parents names?" Chibodee asked her.  
  
"Mike and Rachel Anderson", Raye told him. Chibodee nodded his head. If he remembered correctly Raven and Kyogi's old babysitter's last name was Anderson. He couldn't help but be suspicious. She looked a lot like Domon, she didn't remember anything before she was five, and her parent's last name was Anderson. It had to be more than just a coincidence. Before Chibodee could question her further they pulled up to the hotel. 


	6. Meetings

Rain and Domon sat there in the kitchen/living room of their hotel room. Rain was looking through several old photo albums. They had dozens of pictures of Raven. It had been exactly twelve years since Raven had been kidnapped. A single tear rolled down her cheek and a soft sigh escaped her lips. Domon looked over at her and saw the shiny trail the tear had left on her cheek.  
  
"Rain I told you that you shouldn't look at those", Domon said gently as he pulled the photo album from her hands. His eyes traveled down to one of the pictures on the page Rain was on. It was a picture of when Domon had held Raven for the first time. He could tell that George had taken it instead of Chibodee because it was one of the few that were well focused. Chibodee was usually more interested in the tops of people's heads than their faces when he had a camera.  
  
"I know", Rain said quietly. "I just can't help but wonder where she is right now, if she's okay. It's still so hard to believe that our baby is gone."  
  
Domon silently traced the outline of the picture. He had been so proud that day. Kyogi had been bouncing off the walls of the waiting room with Chibodee, George, Sia Sici, Argo, and all the girls. He had asked Chibodee when his little sister was going to get there every five minutes. Kyogi had only been three at the time. Chibodee had even threatened to tape his mouth shut.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Rain asked him.  
  
"I was thinking about the day Raven was born", Domon told her. "Do you remember how excited Kyogi was? Chibodee threatened to tape his mouth shut if he asked when Raven would get there one more time."  
  
"Why wasn't I ever told about that?" Rain asked.  
  
"Chibodee didn't want you to kill him", Domon said shrugging his shoulders. "I hope I'm not in trouble for saying that."  
  
"Don't worry I won't tell Chibodee", Rain assured him.  
  
"Justin give me back my hair band right now!" a voice called out from the hallway. Suddenly the door burst open. Chibodee and Kyogi entered the room. Footsteps were heard running down the hallway.  
  
"Well if it ain't Japanese and the lady", Chibodee said as he walked in. "Justin and his new friend are here. I guess they are to busy chasing each other down the hallway to come and say hello."  
  
As if on schedule Raye and Justin's footsteps were once again heard thundering down the hallway only this time in the opposite direction. "Justin I'm serious!" Raye yelled again.  
  
"Will you two cut it out and remember your manners?" Chibodee called to them.  
  
"Sorry!" Justin called running past the open door. "My manners are still back at the airport."  
  
"Got ya!" Raye called as she jumped on Justin's back. "Now give me back my hair band."  
  
Justin burst through the door with Raye still on his back. Raye's long black hair almost completely covered her face. Raye slid off and pulled her hair back into its usual ponytail. Domon and Rain looked at the young girl. Recognition flashed across her face for a second then disappeared.  
  
"I'm really sorry about that", she said apologetically. "I know that was terribly rude, but someone stole my hair band." Raye glared over at Justin. "I had to reclaim it."  
  
Domon looked at Raye. She looked so familiar. She looked like an older Raven. She had the same fierce brown eyes and shinny black hair. Even her expression was the same. It was a mixture of curiosity, intelligence, and fun. Yet Domon decided not to confront her. She would run off if she felt pressured. Domon wanted his daughter back but he didn't want to force her to come back. Plus, there was always the chance that he was wrong. 


	7. Dreams

Raye tossed and turned in her sleep. The nightmare she was having was all too familiar. She had it on the same night every year since she was five. Each time she could see things clearer.  
  
Raye laid there in her bed. She couldn't sleep for some reason. She tossed and turned trying to get comfortable. She fell into a fitful rest. Her eyes were closed yet she wasn't fully asleep.  
  
Suddenly the sheets closed around her like a bag. She tried to scream yet something was in her mouth stopping her. She was so scared. There was nothing she could do. She wiggled and squirmed but she was trapped. Then everything went black. She passed out from lack of oxygen. Her last conscious thought was ""Oh Mama, oh Daddy please come and save me. Come save your little girl."  
  
Raye woke up screaming. Chibodee and Justin rushed in. "Don't touch me!" Raye screamed.  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
"Raye, it's me Justin", Justin whispered soothingly. "I promise I won't hurt you. You can trust me."  
  
Justin walked over and wrapped his arms around her trembling body. Raye sat there and sobbed. Justin rubbed her back gently. Raye soon stopped crying and laid her head on Justin's chest. "I have the same dream on this day every year", she whispered. "Each time things get clearer and clearer."  
  
"It's okay", Justin said. "You're just fine. No one is going to hurt you."  
  
Raye nodded her head. "Justin will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" she asked him. Justin nodded his head. He laid his head on top of hers and held her close until he was sure that she was asleep. Chibodee quietly exited the room. He was positive that she was Raven Kasshu.  
  
The next morning Raye acted like nothing happened the night before. She was her usual bright and perky self. The only difference was her face was a little paler than usual but that could have been from the long journey the day before. She had expertly hid the bags under her eyes with foundation and eye shadow.  
  
"So did all of you sleep well?" Domon asked them.  
  
Raye looked up and slightly nodded her head. Justin did the same. Chibodee just smiled at the two of them. They were terrible liars. Raye 's eyes shifted around the room and Justin bit his lower lip. Chibodee could tell they were lying. Domon and Rain just weren't paying enough attention. Raye looked down at her cereal. She wasn't really hungry for some reason. She just moved her spoon around.  
  
"Aren't you hungry dear?" Rain asked her gently.  
  
"No, not really", Raye told her. "I guess I don't really have much of an appetite this morning. I'm probably still tired from the long trip."  
  
"Well why don't you stay here today and get some extra sleep?" Rain asked her.  
  
"Mom, I was planning on taking Justin and Raye on a tour of the area today", Justin told his mom. "Do you two want to go?"  
  
"Sure, why not", Raye told him. Justin looked over at her strangely. He was positive that she would have wanted to stay home. Raye sure did surprise him sometimes. Soon the three of them were on their way. Kyogi had rented a car and they wandered around Japan sightseeing and shopping.  
  
Later that night while Justin and Kyogi were fast asleep Raye woke up in a cold sweat. She slipped on her slippers and bathrobe then went to go get something to drink. Domon, Rain, and Chibodee were still awake talking.  
  
"I'm telling you it's her", Chibodee said.  
  
"Chibodee, I know that you're just trying to help", Rain said tearfully. "But Raven disappeared twelve years ago. We have all tried our best to put it behind us. We've accepted that Raven's gone and isn't coming back."  
  
"Rain's right, Chibodee", Domon told his friend. "Even if she really is Raven she doesn't remember any of us. We can't force her to remember. She honestly believes that she is Raye Anderson."  
  
Raye stood there in the doorway listening to them talk. She cleared her throat causing the three adults to look up at her. They instantly silenced when they saw her standing there.  
  
"Is there anything that we can do for you?" Rain asked her.  
  
"I just wanted a glass of water", Raye told them then walked over to the small refrigerator.  
  
"Is there something you would like to talk about?" Chibodee asked her gently.  
  
"I'm sure that you all have bigger things to talk or worry about", Raye told them.  
  
"We'd love to listen to you", Rain assured the young girl.  
  
"Well I had this really weird dream", Raye told them. "I'm with someone. Yet I can't see their face. They're picking me up and swinging me around yet I know they're not my parents. Well they're not the people who raised me anyway. They have black hair like mine but that's about all I can tell. A lady and a little boy who is about three years older than me are there too. I can't see their faces either. I feel so safe when I'm with them. It's so strange."  
  
"Where are you?" Rain asked.  
  
"I think we're at a park", Raye said. "I can't really tell though. Everything is kind of blurry. It seems so familiar though. It's like a memory."  
  
Domon nodded his head. He hadn't said anything. He used to take Raven to the park all of the time. She had always loved it when he picked her up and spun her around too. He couldn't believe what she was saying. Maybe Chibodee was right. Maybe Raye really was Raven. It was starting to look possible. It wasn't very logical or even probable, but it was starting to look possible.  
  
Raye stood up. "Well I think it's time that I went to bed", she told them.  
  
"Goodnight dear", Rain said.  
  
"Night fighter girl", Chibodee told her.  
  
"Goodnight", Domon said.  
  
Raye looked back at them and smiled. The situation seemed vaguely familiar. She almost remembered telling the three of them goodnight a long time ago back when she was little. They were in a different place. Yet the feeling was the same. Raye stood there for a moment. Then she slowly excited the room and slipped back into bed. Her glass of water was forgotten. 


	8. Crazy

Chibodee woke up when he heard splashing and screaming outside his bedroom window. He went out on the balcony and looked down. There were Justin, Raye, and Kyogi outside playing in the pool. It was twenty degrees outside too!  
  
"What are you kids doing?" he yelled down to them.  
  
"Playing in the pool, you want to come join us?" Raye asked him.  
  
"You kids are nuts! It's freezing cold out here!" Chibodee yelled.  
  
"Oh come on Dad where is your sense of adventure?" Justin asked.  
  
"Inside where it's warm", Chibodee told his son. "Now come back in it's time for breakfast. Domon and Rain are waiting."  
  
"We'll be right up", Kyogi called as they made their way to the edge of the pool and hopped out. Kyogi and Justin instantly started shivering. Raye calmly walked over and picked up her towel. She wrapped it around herself then turned to the boys.  
  
"You two are such babies", she said laughing. "It's not that cold outside. I spent a year in Russia with nothing but shorts and a t-shirt." She slipped on her flip-flops and walked calmly inside the hotel. Justin and Chibodee stumbled inside after her and they each went into their rooms to change out of their swimsuits. Raye walked into her room and shut the door behind her. Justin and Kyogi heard a soft click as she locked her door then went to the room they were sharing.  
  
"So what do you think of Raye?" Kyogi asked his friend. "She's pretty cute isn't she?"  
  
"Yep", Justin told him.  
  
"So do you like her?" Kyogi teased.  
  
"Yep", Justin said again.  
  
"You aren't going to answer me with anything besides yep are you?" Kyogi asked shaking his head.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So can I ask Raye out?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Hey, you said you weren't going to answer me with anything besides yep."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Are you two dressed yet?" Raye asked impatiently from outside the door. Justin and Kyogi walked out and Justin looked Raye over. She was wearing a light blue turtleneck sweater and a pair of jeans. She had socks that matched her sweater on and she didn't have shoes.  
  
"What ever happened to it not being cold out?" Justin asked her tauntingly.  
  
"When I walked out with a pair of shorts on and a t-shirt Chibodee made me go change right away", Raye told them. "He said he didn't want me getting sick. Though I still don't think it's that cold outside."  
  
"You are nuts you know that?" Justin asked.  
  
"I am not!" Raye cried.  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Will you two shut up?" Kyogi cried. "I swear the two of you drive me nuts!"  
  
"Thank you", Raye and Justin said in unison. "Hey stop saying what I say", they said at the same time. "Stop it!"  
  
"We're here", Kyogi said thankfully. He was almost ready to strangle them. They fought like brother and sister. He didn't know how Chibodee had lasted a whole plane ride with them. They had slept almost the whole way but still. The three of them walked into the dinning room and joined Domon, Rain, and Chibodee. Raye and Justin were only silenced when they began to eat. Kyogi was thankful for the short period of silence. 


	9. A Night To Remember

Author's Note: For those of you who are wondering the mystery of who Justin's mom is will be answered later in the story.  
  
Raye walked into the living room the joined all of their hotel rooms. Domon, Rain, and Chibodee sat there talking. "So have you heard about the big party to kick-off the Gundam Fight?" Chibodee asked them.  
  
"Yeah, unfortunately we have to be there", Domon told him. "That's one of the bad parts of winning the Gundam Fight. You have to go to almost all of the parties."  
  
"I figure Raye and Justin will have a good time so I guess I'll go", Chibodee said.  
  
"There's a party?" Raye asked from her spot at the doorway. "Would I have to wear that monstrosity that most would call a dress?"  
  
"Yeah Raye you would", Chibodee told her. "The Gundam Fight parties are usually pretty formal."  
  
"Oh no", Raye said shaking her head. "I agreed to let the dress hang in my closet and hopefully do nothing but collect dust, but I'm not going to wear it. I haven't worn a dress since, oh I don't know! I don't think I ever have or ever will!"  
  
Three days later Raye walked out of her room wearing the "monstrosity" she had claimed she would never wear. She had curled her long black hair and she had on a pair of red high heels. She looked beautiful. Around her neck she wore a simple silver chain with a glass rose. Her earrings had the same roses. Justin's jaw dropped when he saw her. Kyogi came up behind him and closed his mouth.  
  
"So do I look all right?" she asked them.  
  
All Justin could do was nod his head. "You look beautiful", Kyogi told her.  
  
"Well I didn't get all dressed up to stand here let's go", She told the boys. The three of them walked out of the door and climbed into the limo that Domon, Rain, and Chibodee were waiting in. The there ride was pleasant. They climbed out of the car and were soon walking inside.  
  
"Hey Bro Sis!" Sia Sici called from across the room where he was talking to George and Argo.  
  
"Hey Sia", Domon called to him.  
  
"Well don't I get a hello?" Chibodee asked pretending to be hurt.  
  
"Hello Chibodee", George said as he and Argo walked over.  
  
"Ah Frenchie nice to see ya", Chibodee said.  
  
"Oh, it's so nice to see you all again", Marie Louise said as she walked up to George. George casually draped his arm around her shoulders. "Oh Kyogi look how much you've grown up. Rose is around here somewhere."  
  
"Who's Rose", Raye whispered to Justin.  
  
"Rose is Mr. and Mrs. De Sand's daughter", Justin told her. "I'm pretty sure that Kyogi likes her."  
  
"Who is this young lady?" George asked Raye.  
  
"My name's Raye Anderson sir", Raye told him. "I'm a friend of Justin's. We met in New York City"  
  
"Where are your parents?" Marie Louise asked her.  
  
"They're dead", Raye told her. "They died during the last Gundam Fight when our apartment building was crushed. I was at school when it happened. I don't have any family that I know of. I was pretty lucky to meet Justin."  
  
They stood talking for a little while then Justin asked Raye if she would dance with him. A slow song started playing. Raye slipped her arms around Justin's neck and Justin wrapped his arms around her waist. They slowly started swaying to the music. They talked at first but then they fell into a comfortable silence. Raye let her head rest on his chest and he rested his head on top of hers. All to soon the song ended.  
  
"Raye do you want to go for a walk?" He asked her.  
  
"Sure", Raye told him. They walked outside into the garden. Justin took her hand in his. They walked along the cobblestone path silently. Raye's dressed sparkled from the light of the lanterns that bordered the path. The soft glow made her eyes shine. She had never looked more beautiful to him. Justin gently led her over to a nearby bench.  
  
Raye sat there playing with her necklace. She was more nervous than she was willing to admit. Justin took her hands in his. "Raye", he whispered softly. Raye looked up at him with questioning eyes. "Can I kiss you?"  
  
All she could do was nod her head. Justin leaned his head in and pressed his lips against hers. At first she didn't know what to do then slowly she started to kiss him back. It felt so strange feeling his lips against hers. Yet it was also a blissful feeling that she never wanted to end. Her lips felt soft against his. Then all to soon the kiss ended and Raye ran back into the building leaving Justin sitting there.  
  
She quickly left the building and ran all the way back to the hotel. She only stopped when she reached her room and threw herself onto the bed sobbing. That was where Rain found her several hours later when everyone returned. Rain sat on the edge of the bed next to the weeping girl. She gently rubbed her back in soothing circular motions.  
  
"What's wrong dear?" she asked her gently.  
  
"I let Justin kiss me", she told her. "Now I'm afraid that our easy going friendship will be ruined. What if things don't work out between us? What if we end up not being able to stand being around on another? Chibodee treats me better than my own dad ever did. I would hate to have to leave. Plus, where would I go?"  
  
"Well I don't think your friendship will ever be completely destroyed", Rain assured her. "A romantic relationship should first be based on a true friendship then love. Love doesn't always come right away. Domon and I had been best friends all through childhood then when we met again for the thirteenth Gundam Fight it took us awhile to regain trust and faith in each other. We had to become friends before we could fall in love with each other. You and Justin were already friends so you have the biggest part of your relationship set in place. I don't think you two will ever have to worry about hating each other. Just remember to always talk to each other when you have a problem. Don't just bottle up your feelings."  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Kasshu", Raye said as she wiped her eyes. "Is Justin back yet?"  
  
"Yes he's in his room", Rain told her.  
  
Raye nodded her head and Rain left. After Rain was gone Raye changed into a pair of purple pajama pants and an over-sized white t-shirt. She slipped on her slippers and walked down to Justin's room and knocked on the door. "Justin can I talk to you?" she asked when he opened the door.  
  
Justin nodded his head and opened the door wider so she could come in. When they both looked over at him Kyogi figured that it was time for him to leave. He picked up his magazine that he had been reading and walked out of the room muttering about how there was better lighting in the living room. Raye sat down next to Justin on his bed tucked her feet up under her.  
  
"We probably need to talk huh?" She asked him.  
  
"Yeah, I think we do", Justin told her.  
  
"First of all I didn't run because I don't like you in that way", Raye told him as she played with a lock of her long black hair.  
  
"Then why did you run?" he asked her flatly.  
  
Raye sighed. "I guess I ran because I'm scared", she admitted truthfully.  
  
"Why are you scared?" Justin asked her confused. "You know I would never do anything to hurt you."  
  
"I'm scared that things won't work out and we'll end up hating each other", Raye admitted. "I couldn't bear that."  
  
"I couldn't bear that either", Justin said quietly. "So what are we going to do?"  
  
"Well we could just try it and see what happens", Raye suggested.  
  
"Then that's what we'll do", Justin decided. "We don't have to get really mushy now do we?"  
  
"No way", Raye told him. "Well I better get back to my room. Goodnight Justin." Raye kissed his cheek then went back to her own room. She flopped onto her bed and quickly fell asleep. 


	10. Snow

Raye woke up early the next morning. A light blanket of snow covered the ground. She quickly got dressed and quietly walked down to Justin and Kyogi's room. She opened the door and walked over to Justin's bed. "Justin wake up", she whispered in his ear.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked sleepily.  
  
"Come on get up", she told him. "It's snowing outside come on!"  
  
"What's the big deal?" he said grumpily. "It's just snow."  
  
"Oh just come on", she told him. "I'll wait out in the hallway for you. Now get dressed!"  
  
"Oh fine", Justin finally gave in.  
  
Soon they were both exiting the hotel. Raye took a deep breath of the crisp winter air. "Oh, it's just too perfect", she sighed happily. Suddenly she felt something cold run down her back. "Justin!!!" she screamed.  
  
"Now it's perfect", Justin said as he fell over laughing.  
  
"You are so going to pay for that!" Raye cried as she bent over and formed a snowball in her hands. Soon they were hurling snowballs at each other.  
  
"You kids just love to wake me up at unreasonable hours in the morning!" Chibodee yelled from his window.  
  
"Well at least this time we weren't swimming", Raye shouted back to him.  
  
"It's time for breakfast", Chibodee told them.  
  
Raye and Justin quickly joined everyone in the hotel dinning room. Raye quickly slipped off her jacket and hung on the back of her chair.  
  
"So Raye why did you have to get me up so early just to go play in the snow?" Justin asked her.  
  
"Well one time when I was little my dad woke me up really early to go play in the snow", Raye told him. "I think I was three. I know it was my first trip to Earth. My mom came in and helped me get dressed then led me outside. My dad and brother were waiting for me out there."  
  
"Wait", Justin interrupted. "I thought you said you were an only child?"  
  
"Well maybe it was a cousin", Raye told him.  
  
"You said you didn't have any other family", Justin reminded her.  
  
"Can I finish my story now?" she asked him. Justin nodded his head. "Well as I was saying my dad and "someone" were waiting for me outside. I was all bundled up in my light blue ski jacket with the matching hat and scarf and I had on a pair of stockings under my black pants and this little pair of blue boots. It was my first time ever seeing snow. I played outside almost all day. I made snow angels, had a snowball fight with my dad and "someone" (Raye glares at Justin each time she says someone), and made snowmen. It was a perfect day. I had so much fun."  
  
Domon listened intently to her story. He had done the exact same thing with Raven when she was little. It had been her first trip to Earth. She had been bundled up in the exact same thing. They had done the same activities. Domon couldn't help but wonder. It was crazy though. He had worked so hard to move on with life after Raven was kidnapped. He was just fueling a dead fire. Raven was gone. He had to accept it. 


	11. Remembering

Raye sat in the living room of their hotel rooms reading a book she had bought the other day. Suddenly Domon, Rain, and Chibodee all walked in at once. Raye looked up at them. They took seats on the couch across from her.  
  
"Raye we need to talk to you about something", Chibodee told her.  
  
"What about?" Raye asked almost worriedly. She didn't think that she'd done anything wrong.  
  
"Raye several years ago Domon and I had a daughter", Rain told her. "She was kidnapped one night while we were out. We think that her baby- sitter did it. Her name was Raven. She was five when it happened. That was twelve years ago."  
  
"That's really sad", Raye said slightly confused. "Why are you telling me though? I didn't know any of you back then."  
  
"Her baby-sitter's name was Rachel Anderson", Domon said. "Rachel Anderson not only didn't have any children at the time but she also couldn't have any."  
  
"You think that I'm", Raye began shocked. "You think I'm your daughter? There has to be some mistake. I can't believe this."  
  
"Raye when you told us about that day when you first saw snow it just seemed to confirm our suspicions", Rain told her. "We had done the same thing with our daughter. She was two years old at the time. She wore the exact same outfit. It was her first trip to Earth. It just can't be a coincidence." Rain had tears rolling down her cheeks by that time.  
  
"Just look at this photo album", Domon told her. "We have pictures of that day in there."  
  
Raye slowly looked at each picture. Some things looked so familiar. Then when she got to the pictures of the snow memories came rushing back. Tears started rolling down her cheeks. She remembered everything all the way up to her kidnapping when something had been injected into her arm. She looked up slowly. The first person she saw was Domon.  
  
"Daddy", she whispered uncertainly. "Daddy!" Raye threw herself into Domon's arms and Domon held her close.  
  
"Oh baby you don't know how much I've missed you", Domon told her. Rain wrapped her arms around both of them. Suddenly Kyogi came in.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked them.  
  
"Kyogi we found her", Rain told him. "We found Raven!"  
  
"Raven?" Kyogi asked slightly confused. "Well where is she?"  
  
"Kei it's me", Raye told him.  
  
Kyogi looked at Raye. "Baby Girl is it really you?" he asked amazed.  
  
"You've called me that since I was born", Raye said happily.  
  
"Raven!" Kyogi ran to his sister and wrapped his arms around her. "I almost can't believe that it's really you!"  
  
Just as Raye kissed Kyogi's cheek Justin threw the door open with a soda in hand. "Oh, I see how it is Kyogi!" Justin yelled angrily. "As soon as my back's turned you come up and steal my girl!"  
  
"Justin it isn't like that!" Raye snapped. "Kyogi's my brother. My name isn't Raye it's really Raven. I remember everything now. I was kidnapped when I was five then given a drug to make me forget everything. I remember now though. I have my family back." Domon wrapped his arm around his daughter's waist and kissed the top of her head. Raye looked up at him lovingly. She knew that she was the happiest that she had ever been. 


	12. Gone

Raye and Justin stood on the balcony off Justin's room. He held her hand in his. Raye looked down at her feet. She wasn't exactly sure how to tell him that she wasn't going with Chibodee and him. Chibodee had already told her it was o.k. and he agreed that she needed to spend time getting to know her family again. Justin was a different story.  
  
"Justin", Raye said quietly. "We need to talk."  
  
"What about?" Justin asked worriedly. No good conversation ever began with "We need to talk."  
  
"Ya know how I was planning on going with you and Chibodee?" Raye asked him.  
  
"Yhea."  
  
"Well there's been a slight change of plans", Raye told him carefully adverting his eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your dad and I were talking and he agreed that maybe it would be best if I went with my family", Raye told him. "I mean I haven't seen them in twelve years. I just found them again. I think that it's important for me to get to know my family again."  
  
"So it's all about you isn't it?" he asked he angrily. "It's all about what you want. What about us?"  
  
"Justin can't you understand what I'm going through!" Raye yelled. "You've never been all alone in this world. You've always had someone who loves you and is there for you. For the past four years I didn't have anyone. I was on the streets. Now I finally have my family back!"  
  
"At least you have memories of your parents", Justin said spitefully. "I don't have any memories of my mom. She left my dad and me."  
  
"Well that isn't my fault!" Raye told him. "Because you don't remember your mother then you should understand why it's important for me to spend time with my family."  
  
"Why don't you just go?" Justin yelled.  
  
"Fine I will!" Raye yelled back.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!" Raye ran off the balcony sobbing and bumped into Kyogi. She looked at her brother then kept running. She ran through the living room where Domon, Rain, and Chibodee were sitting and flung the door to her room open then threw herself onto her bed.  
  
"What'd you do to my sister?" Kyogi yelled at Justin. "You were talking to her. What did you do?"  
  
"I didn't do anything to her!" Justin yelled back.  
  
"You LIAR!" Kyogi yelled and pounced onto Justin. They were soon rolling on the floor punching each other. Domon, Rain, And Chibodee walked out onto the balcony to see what all the yelling about and saw their sons rolling on the ground. Domon and Chibodee each grabbed their son.  
  
"What were you two doing?" Domon asked them angrily. "You could have fallen right off that balcony and been killed."  
  
"How could you do something so stupid?" Chibodee added.  
  
"He hurt Raye!" Kyogi said angrily.  
  
"Kyogi", Rain said gently. "We're glad that you love and are very protective of your sister but this is no way to go about it."  
  
After each boy got a lecture Rain went to go talk to her daughter. "Raven can I come in?" Rain asked as she gently knocked on her daughter's door. Raye couldn't hear her though because she had her stereo up full blast playing songs that completely trashed love. (I'd list titles but I don't know any. About the only music I ever listen to is contemporary Christian.)  
  
Meanwhile Chibodee was talking to Justin. "Justin you have to go apologize to her", Chibodee told his son.  
  
"Why do I have to apologize?" Justin asked angrily.  
  
"Justin I've been where you are before", Chibodee told his son. "I was in the same situation with your mother not long before she left me. She hadn't seen her family in several years and she met up with them somewhere during the Gundam Fight. She wanted to stay with them for a while but I wouldn't let her. I gave her a choice of them or me. She thought I was being way to possessive and chose them. I regret doing that to her every day, and every day I wonder how our lives would have been different if I had just let her stay with them for a while."  
  
"So it's your fault that Mom's gone", Justin said accusingly.  
  
"Justin you're missing the point", Chibodee told him. "Another thing I regret is never going after your mother. If you really love Raye then go after her!"  
  
Raye was still locked in her room and she wasn't opening the door. Rain got a screwdriver out of her bag and was working on taking the door off of the hinges. Suddenly the door burst open. "I'm coming out so I'll save you the trouble of taking down my door", she said flatly.  
  
"Raye why don't you go talk to Justin?" Rain asked gently.  
  
"No!" Raye said. "I never want to see him again."  
  
"Raye you're going to regret this for the rest of your life", Rain told her.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why don't you pack your things up?" Rain suggested. "I'll talk to your father about sending you and Kyogi on the next country to get a hotel."  
  
Raye nodded her head at went in her room to pack. It was soon decided that she and Kyogi would go on to China and Domon and Rain would follow several days later. They would leave on the next flight in several hours. Raye met Chibodee in the hallway and gave him a quick hug then she and Kyogi climbed into their cab and left for the airport.  
  
"Justin if you're going to go after her then I suggest that you leave now", Chibodee told his son. "Raye's leaving with Kyogi on the next flight to China."  
  
Justin got to the airport just in time to watch Raye's plane fly away. He couldn't believe that he was to late. Raye was really gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Author's Note: Ha done! Okay so it's not quite done. I have a song fic that I'm posting as a companion/sequel. I hope you like it. Well until next time.  
  
God loves you,  
  
Fly_away_forever 


End file.
